One demonwitch, one vampire, and shifters?
by Tubaplayer2017
Summary: Rachel learns about a new Inderlander breed, Ivy gets her soul saved, and the two adopt a shifter?
1. The Wolf

Title: One demon-witch, one vampire, and shifters?

Summary: Rachel learns about a new breed of Inderlaneder, Ivy gets her soul saved, and the two adopt an ophan shifter.

Rating: Fiction T-13+ Pairing and mild language

Pairing: Rachel/ Ivy

Disclaimer: I do not own them Kim Harrison does just playing in the sand box.

Chapter One: Intro

"God Rachel can't we go any where on a run without getting hurt?" Jenks asked softly beside my ear. We were currently surrounded by fully wereed Were's and in a tight circle around me.

"Shut up Jenks" I muttered under my breath. I was sporting Ivy's sword but the thing had only managed to hurt me worse than the weres. The weres drew closer to us, their fur bristling and ears laid back. The run was a simple tag and drag for another local pack but like everything else in my life it wasn't easy. The weres stopped advancing and listened. A deep growl came from behind them and another huge were jumped in next to me, it lifted its muzzle at me scenting the air around me. The new were was twice as big as any of ther weres there and turned to them growling. "Jenks what the Turn is that" I asked softly knowing that he could hear me "I have no idea Rache" He answered. The wolf pressed into me causing me to take a step back. "I think it wants you to leave Rachel." I didnt hesitate to leave and grabbing my tag and left the alley they had surrounded me in. The sounds of a monstrous dog fight came from behind me but I kept my head down and got into my car. As I drove home from dropping my tag off I asked Jenks "That wasn't a were was it"

"I dont know Rachel I couldn't get a straight smell in that alley, it smelled like wet dog and urine" Jenks said thoughtfully. "I mean it looked like a were if weres could look like that but it didnt smell like a were more of a soft meadow smell with inscence, redwood, and burnt amber" he added the last part softly. "Do you think it could have been Al?" I asked horrified that I owed him another mark. "No there wasn't enough to be demon but there's something" Jenks said soothing my worry. I pulled into the driveway to the church and noticed Ivy's bike gone. My heart plumeted at the sight" Ever since I had told Ivy my feelings we were hardly ever apart. jenks laughed an he saw my face in the street light. "Shut up Jenks" I said angrily but the smirk ruined it and made him laugh harder.

I entered the church and went to the kitchen to start coffee to find a note proped up against the coffee pot.

Dear Heart I will be back around 2 maybe we can have takeout and watch a movie together. Dont worry about anything Ill see you when I get home. ~Ivy

I put the note back and looked at the clock "1:15 I should go get ready" I said to myself. After I was done from my shower I heard Jenks from the garden.

"Rachel get your butt out here"

I rushed outside to see Jenks hovering over the wolf we had seen that day. I saw large gashes on the body and had a bad limp coming from the back left hip. It limped towards me and collasped at my feet, I fell to my knees and looked for any serious wounds. "Rache whats going on why is it here?" Jenks said "Shut up Jenks" I snapped at him. I picked up the wolf's head to find electric green eyes on mine. I slid my arms under the wolf and lifted to find it realitively light I carried it into the church. "I can only help you if you don't hurt me okay. Blink if you understand" To my astonishment it blinked. I reached for the worst wound, a long gash on the right forearm, and wrapped it in gauze from my bathroom after putting ointment on it. I finished by wiping off the access blood before it had the chance to matt in the fur.

"What are we gonna do Rachel this thing is huge" Jeks asked finally calmed down some since seeing the wolf again. I heard the distant sound of a motor bike and said "Go warn Ivy" knowing the vampire would have territorial issues. I put my pain amulet on the hip as I heard the door open. The wolf looked at me and tried to stand. My back was to the entrance and knew Ivy was in when the wolf started to growl at something behind me.

"What the hell witch get away from that thing" The rare curse fell from Ivy's mouth "Let me go Ivy it saved my life I was circled by weres and it go me out" I fell to my knees again and looked at the wolfs eyes. "Shes a friend dont hurt her" The wolf blinked in responce to my statement. "Can you help me take care of her?" 'Did i say her?' I thought. Ivy looked over at me and ran her hands on the wolf checking for wounds. She sat back on her heels and said "Ive never seen a wolf this big. She cant stay here Rachel shes enormous" I gave her a confused look she sighed and said "I dont know what she is so there for I don't trust her"

"If it was gonna hurt me it would have a dozen times by now not save my life." I looked down at the wolf and back to her "If she is an Inderlander, I want her on my side."


	2. Awakening

"Rachel...Rachel wake up...Dammit witch wake up your wolf is up" Jenks hissed in my ear. A shot of adrenaline went throught me causing Ivy to shoot up with me. She removed her arm from around my waist letting me get up.  
>I entered the kitchen and stopped in my tracks. Sitting where the wolf used to be was a red haired girl. She looked over at me with the same green eyes the wolf had.<p>

"Uh Ivy you might want to come in here" I felt Ivy's presence behind me and could tell she was surprised by the turns of events. "What the hell" I heard her mutter. She went over to the fridge and drank orange juice straight out of the carton.  
>"Hi um dont take it the wrong way but who are you" I asked squatting down next to her. I untied the gauze over the cut she had and was shocked when it was gone. "How did you..."<br>"I would not have been able to shift back if I didn't heal first" She said looking me in the eye she had the same green eyes as me.

"Who sent you" Jenks asked in his peter pan pose. "Whats your name"

"My name is of no value to a fairy" She spat out. 'Rhombus' I shouted in my head. Jenks ran into my wall of ever after I had pulled up.

"Get out of there you stupid witch" Ivy hissed from the other side of the wall. "Do you even know what she is. I dont"

"It doesnt matter what I am vamp" The girl said standing up and almost going toe to toe with Ivy. I could feel the energy humming around us.

"Enough" I said pulling her away from the edge. "Can we all take a deep breath and a step back. Jenks is a pixy not a fairy. And Ivy will drain you if you push her far enough so stop"

"My apologies Master Pixy" She said bowing to him. Jenks faultered for something to say but just nodded. The tention dropped slightly.

"Alright thats better. When I drop the circle nobody go after each other, Ivy" I said looking into her black eyes.

"Im fine" She said sitting down in her chair.

I dropped the circle and stepped out. "Can you al least answer who sent you" I asked

"He did" She answered her red curls framing her face.

"Whose he" Ivy asked I felt a pull on my chi.

"Al" I whispered as the smell of burnt amber came into the room.


	3. Shifters

Disclaimer: I dont own anything they all belong to their rightful owners. Im sorry for the short chapters I promise they will be longer its just getting the story off takes some time.

"What's going on here Al who is she" I asked "Did you send her here"

"Indeed I did I need you to watch her for a while, while I settle out something and she would be in the way in the ever after, so I sent her here to find you and stay by you until I came" Al explained he looked over to where Ivy and her were having a stare down. "Amelia come here" He barked. Amelia who was the girl backed up towards him without breaking eye contact with Ivy. "Look at me" Al demanded. It took her a few seconds but she finally broke her gaze from Ivy. "Good. Now what happened to your leg"

"I got into a fight" Amelia said calmly Al on the other hand turned livid.

"Who" He looked over to Ivy. "Her"  
>"No as much as the madam vampire would like to. When I caught up with the witch she had a little problem, I settled it for her, but that mutt of a were got me by accident" She said spitting out the word mutt.<p>

Al nodded and turned back to me "Student you need to keep her safe and out of harms way while I settle this issue. Amelia I give you your rights and full powers back" He said sounding like the kid who had to share with the bully. Amelia said nothing and stuck out her wrist, Al broke the chain around her wrist and it vanished. She backed away from him as he started to fade.

"Al wait why is she here, I need more to go on" I said walking towards the haze.

"She'll tell you all you need to know" a voice echoed around and then the mist vanished.

I let out a breath and turned to Ivy, her eyes were entirely black, I went and stood in front of her "Iv relax go drink some juice, go for a run, hit a tree I dont care but you need to calm down and control yourself" Her eyes started to go back to brown.

"I think Im going to go take a shower" She said before disappearing into the bathroom.

I turned to Jenks who was hovering eye height with a tooth pick set at her eye. Amelia was leaning against the island counter calmly, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What are you" Jenks demanded.

"I am Amelia, I can not tell you what I am" Amelia said calmly

"Jenks relax if she can't say what she is then she can't." I said it was like pulling apart two kindergartners fighting over the purple crayon.

Jenks put the toothpick away and said "Rach do you have a handle on this, Im going to tell the kids and Matelina about her" he flew out of the window. The noise from the garden grew louder and I shut the window, I heard the water of Ivy's shower click off and I knew she would be out in a couple of minutes.

"Amelia how old are you" I asked

"Older than you" Amelia said evenly

"Then how come you look 17" I asked suspiciously.

Amelia chuckled "Its my species, we can change into any person we want. Its different than a spell but mine can hold together better than any one made by a witch or demon, and as long as Im not severly injuried I can change back"

"But you were this gigantic wolf but you said person" I asked confused

"We can also change into any species of animal as well" Amelia explained

"So you mean to tell me that you can change into basically anything" I asked

"More or less. Your vampire returns" She said focusing on the doorway as Ivy apreared.

Ivy glided up to me and asked "Everything alright where's Jenks" She searched my face for anything missplaced.

"He went to tell his family. Al said to keep her safe and I will." I leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "Better" She nodded smiling. "Good can you make me a cup of coffee" She nodded and walked towards the coffee pot that had stopped gurling a while ago. I turned to Amelia who was watching me expectantly.

"When do you sleep" I asked trying to figure out what she was.

"Inderland schedule" Amelia responded. "But I would actually like to sleep Ive been up for about 36 hours straight"

I was shocked as was Ivy since she stopped making my coffee and was listening to my questions. "Yeah Ivy where do we put her"

"I dont care I have a run to get started on. I have my phone on me, call me if anything goes wrong" She said giving Amelia a look before kissing me and leaving.

"I don't think Madame Vampire likes me very much" Amelia said I laughed and looked at her for the first time. She was around my height and had red curly hair that framed her face along with green eyes like mine.

"Alright follow me you can sleep in the living room" I said seeing her uneasy look. "Nothing will be coming here, this is a Tamwood residence your safe from the vampires, Al probably has the demons controlled and Jenks and I have the rest your safe"

She nodded and followed me.

"Ummm dont take this the wrong way but can you walk on holy ground" I said not wanting to offend a powerful Inderlander.

"I can go anywhere" Amelia answered.

"Good next question can I arrange a pixy guard so I can get some sleep" I asked

"Of course Madame Witch" Amelia answered. I turned to her red curls swinging around my face.

"Call me Rachel, the vampire Ivy, and the pixy Jenks" I said

"Of course Rachel" She said the name almost like she was tasting it, slowly and delibertly. "What do you want me to do if someone shows up"

"What ever is easiest at the time" I said handing her the quilt from the basket on the side of the couch. "Alright Im off to bed, Im sure Jenks will be in here to watch you" I turned to the hallway "If you need anything come find me"

"I will" I stepped in to the hallway "Rachel"

I stuck my head back in. "Yeah"

"If it makes it easier, Im called a shifter." The look in her eyes showed that she trust me.

"Thank you it does make it easier. Can I tell Jenks and Ivy" My stomach did summersalts when she nodded. "Thank you"

"Your welcome" She said before shaking out the blanket and laying down.


	4. The Pack

"Rachel wake up" I felt someone shake my shoulder."Dear-heart wheres the girl"

"What she should be sleeping" I said rolling over to face Ivy.

"She's not here" Ivy said moving as I bolted to the door. "Where is she, if I lost her Al will kill me" I ran into the kitchen when I saw someone standing out in the graveyard. I sprinted out the back and ran into a wall of nothingness.

"Rachel you alright" Ivy said helping me up, I reached out and laid my hand vertical against the invisible wall. "I'm fine" I said confused I had never seen this kind of magic before. I saw Jenks standing on Amelia's shoulder while she talked to a man I hadn't seen before. "Amelia" I shouted not gaining her attention. I saw the man reach forward and Amelia dipped her head to the side. The man's hand dropped and a mist appeared around him, he turned 180 degrees and vanished. I saw Jenks reach to Amelia's face and touch her cheek. I felt the wall of nothing vanish letting me walk to Amelia.

"What the hell were you thinking" I said angrily.

"Rach" Jenks said fliping off her shoulder. "I was with her the entire time"

"I don't care, do you know what would happen if Al had came and you weren't here, Rachel could have been killed" Ivy snarled getting into Amelia's face, I coud feel Amelia reaching towards the ley line. "Enough" I said putting the two into separate bubbles. "Amelia who was that"

"My ex, I broke it off with him to get ride of any traces of connection to this place" Amelia said shortly placing her hand on the bubble's wall.

"You were only 50 feet away from the church, he could see everything" Ivy snarled again.

"There was a reason you couldn't pass Vamp" Amelia snapped. "Do you think I'm really that naive. I'm the youngest of my kind, but not the stupidest" She pushed against the wall and it disappeared. I felt her push past me and headed into the church. "Ivy what did I say about pissed off stronger Inderland breeds" I said following Amelia into the church leaving Ivy inside her bubble.

"Where do you think your going" I said grabbing Amelia's shoulder as she walked into the hallway.

"I have to go get my things" Amelia said confused. "I'll be right back" She tried to move towards te door but a blur of black pushed her into the wall. "I don't think so, you leave you'll die. You die, Rachel dies, your not leaving" Ivy growlled, I had let her out of the bubble when I entered the church.

"Get off" Amelia said stuggling against Ivy. I felt my demon scar start to tingle and pulled Ivy off Amelia, again...this wasn't working.

"Knock it off both of you" I said pissed. "Amelia I'll get Al to get your things. For know, until we know the secerity of the situation your in stay here and do not leave" I said looking her dead in the eyes. Ivy huffed and relaxed slightly.

"Fine" Amelia said walking back to the kitchen.

"Wait here" I said sitting her down at the table. Ivy took her seat across the table in her 'office', her eyes never left Amelia's. "I said knock it off" I pulled out my mirror and sent a message to Al. _'Amelia needs her things, what am I to do'_. I felt him connect to my line and answer me.

_'What does she need'_ Al replied.

"What do you need" I said out loud.

"There are certain things I need from my home, I could go get them" Amelia said standing up. Ivy watched her like a hawk as she moved around the kitchen. She placed a hand onto the mirror as I pulled out. Ivy beckoned me over to her and lead me out to the living room.

"Are we really letting her do this" Ivy asked.

"Why not we're trained Runners. Think of what we've been through" I said brushing hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Still have we ever dealt with shifters" Ivy pointed out.

"No but did we ever deal with banshee's before we did? No, so lets go back in there and figure out what were going to do" I said taking her hand and pulling her back into the kitchen. Amelia beckoned me over and I took control over the mirror.

_'Let her go, but you and your vampire go with'_ Al said.

'_What do you think will happen if she goes out there'_

_'Let her get what she needs and then we'll go from there'_ Al said disconnecting.

"What did he say" Amelia asked.

"You can go but both of us will have to go with" I said yawning. Ivy handed me a cup of coffee offering me a smile.

"Great" Amelia said smiling. "Lets go"

"Not so fast" I said taking a swallow of coffee. "I want to know what we're up against"

"What do you mean" Amelia said confused.

"If someone were to attack you, who would it be" Ivy said impatiently. Amelia glared at her before meeting my gaze.

"The home pack" Amelia said calmly. "They believe since I am the last shifter to be born in the last century, that I need to continue on the shifter race. If I don't.." She trailed off thinking.

"The race dies with you" I said finishing her thought, she nodded and ducked her head. "That's a lot of pressure"

"Yeah it is" Amelia said smirkng. "I don't even want to be Alpha"

"Alpha" I said confused. Ivy slipped down the hall and shut our bedroom door behind her. "What do you mean"

"My father has died, I am suppose to take over the pack, I do not want that responcibility" Amelia said softly. "If I don't find a pack by tonight they will come"

"So we have till tonight to get you into a shifter pack" Jenks said flying in through the window.

"Yes" Amelia said inclining her head to Jenks. "Master Pixy"

"What if you join my pack" I asked suddenly. Amelia and Jenks both snapped their attention to me.

"Your a witch" Amelia said confused. "How are you in a pack"

"Long story, look I'll talk to my other Alpha and get you signed in. I promised to protect you and I will" I said as Ivy came down the hall.

"Go I'll watch her" Ivy said nodding to Amelia who glared at her.

"Alright, I'll be right back" I said hurring into my room. I shut the door and lifted my phone off of my nightstand.

"Hello" David answered.

"Hey David" I said trying to be quietly, having a vampire and a new Inderland race in the church with super sonic hearing was hard to do.

"Rachel what can I do for you" David said happily.

"I need forms drawn up to have another person join our pack" I said quickly.

"Rachel" David sighed. "I -"

"David I need you to do this, I'm taking care of someone and this is the only way to protect them" I said trying to get him to see.

"Fine, I'm bring the pack with me, their input is needed to" David said I could hear him rubbing his stubble.

"Thank you David" I said hanging up. I grabbed some jeans and tugged them on, I pulled out my Takata Staff shirt on and my vamp boots. I walked into the kitchen and paused watching the stare down the other two were having, Jenks flew over to me and landed on my shoulder.

"They've been like that for a while" Jenks said "They haven't even blinked yet. Amelia's heart-rate is slow"

"Something wrong" I said drinking my luke warm coffee.

"Not that I know of" Jenks said confused. "I'm coming with you guys" He flew out the window to tell Madelina about leaving. I grabbed two oranges out of the fruit basket and weighed each of them in my hands,I pulled my arms back and launched them at the two stubborn females sitting at the table. "Knock it off" I growled at the two as they rubbed their heads looking at me.


End file.
